redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Squirrelmaiden
-- LordTBT Talk! 23:00, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Squirrelmaiden Hello Squirrelmaiden, I hope you like it here at Redwall Wiki, coming here is the best way to learn about Redwall and the book series, I hope you have a good time here and meet some new friends, if you need help feel free to ask a more well known user or admin.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!,08:16, March 25, 2011, (UT) P.S Hi I am Niko Banks and I am here almost everytime I am on, feel free to send a message to me if you would like to talk or to learn more about the Wiki. Re:Pictures You uploaded your fan art on top of someone else's fan art, so it was deleted. Please give your fanart a unique filename when uploading so this doesn't happen in the future. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:20, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hello there! My name is Scotty Bluefleck; I'm a female mountain hare from Bowlaynee Castle. I just wanted to welcome you to the wik, and say that I really like the picture you uploaded. I'm an artist too so if you want to do an art trade, just let me know. Again, Welcome to the Wiki! :) '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 00:37, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Art Your pictures are really Good, Squirrelmaiden! I was wondering, would you like to do an art trade? I'll draw any Redwall-y fanfic or canon character you ask, if you could maybe draw my character Shermy (A hare). If you'd like to do so I'll send you Shermy's descriptions. Thanks, and God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 02:39, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok, here you go. Just send me the description of who you want me to draw and I will get right to it. (This description is in color but if you so desire a Black and White Picture would also suffice) Shermy is a young hare who works in the infirmary of Redwall Abbey. He has sandy/tan fur with black-tipped ears, like most hares. He wears a white tunic over a green shirt, belted with a cream habit cord. Both ears and all his whiskers tend to droop instead of sticking out straight. When traveling or in battle, he weilds a hatchet. Optional: about halfway through my fanfic Shermy has an encounter with a large non-poisonous serpent which badly scars his right arm and costs him his right paw; he replaces it with a silver hook. You can draw him before or after he loses his paw, It doesn't matter which. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 15:59, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Art Here's your picture! Since her name is Luna (moon in latin) I themed the embroidery on the sash accordingly. Let me know if you like it, or if you want me to do it over. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 17:33, July 8, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! And thanks for the picture, it looks great! '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 01:38, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello Squirrelmaiden! I'm JumpoverMoon, otherwise known as Jump. I see that you are an artist. I am also. Would you mind if we did an art trade? To see my art style click here --JumpoverMoon[[User talk:JumpoverMoon| I'm ready to draw, mateys!]] 23:35, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Art trade Hello again, Squirrelmaiden! I want you to draw a character named Brakk fom my fanfic. Brakk is a middle aged gray colored rat with gray eyes. He has a sly smile on his face. He wears a tattered brown cloak and a black tunic underneath it. A rope belt is tied around his waist. That's it! You can ask me for more details if you want. What do you want me to draw? --JumpoverMoon[[User talk:JumpoverMoon| I'm ready to draw, mateys!]] 18:52, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Done! Here is Kato. --JumpoverMoon[[User talk:JumpoverMoon| I'm ready to draw, mateys!]] 19:47, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Thankee Thank you Squirrelmaiden! I love your version of Brakk. (I like your new sig by the way. I should try making my own...) --JumpoverMoon[[User talk:JumpoverMoon| I'm ready to draw, mateys!]] 21:32, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Trade Could you draw my character Pringill? Pringill is a Dibbun red squirrel with a white underbelly. Her tail is unusually bushy (even for a squirrel) and she wears a white smock/dress, which has a wide pink sash that makes a big bow in the back. She loves to climb, especially up chinks in wallstones. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 18:15, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Here's your picture! Let me know how you like it! God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 01:30, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Good picture! Thanks a ton! '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 02:08, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi, I'm SalemtheCruel and I was wondering if you take art requests. Hope to hear from you. SalemtheCruel 16:25, July 31, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel sure!! Hello There squirrelmaiden!! Of course! I would love an art trade with you! but I have to warn you I'm working on another one already so it will take me some time to have your picture done, but go ahead and send me the details of the character you want me to draw! and then I'll send you mine. May your blade always strike true and Happystorytelling!!--Redmight 20:40, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Fanfiction Wonder if you'd consider reading my fanfiction, Senn of Redwall. Comment if you decide to, matey. Taggerung Warrior of Redwall 14:41, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hello Squirrelmaiden, I am Wolf985 also known as Alina Foeslayer:) Anyways I just happened to stumble upon your profile and I see that you are an artist! I was wondering if you would like to do an art trade with me? Please message back what you want me to draw. Also feel free to check out my art and my two fan-fics "A Tale of Two Rogues" and "Mina Silvermist".--Wolf985 18:55, August 4, 2011 (UTC)Wolf985 Art Page You should make an art page to organize and showcase your stuff. To make one, simply follow the following steps: #Go to your profile page and select the "Edit" Button. #Type the following link somewhere on your profile page: ' My Art Page. #Hit save. The link will appear on your page. It will be in red font, like so: My Art Page #Click on the link you just made. You will automatically be redirected to a blank edit page. #Put the links to your pictures on the aforementioned page and hit "Save". (There are multiple ways of doing this/arranging this, so if you need me to elaborate contact me and I'll walk you through some of them.) #You will be shown your new art page, with the pictures on it. Hit "Back" to go to your profile page. #The red link on your profile page will now be blue, and whenever anyone clicks on it they will be taken to your picture page. Hope this helps. If you still need assistance feel free to contact me and I'll see if I can help. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 04:11, August 5, 2011 (UTC) art I'll get started right away on your picture! For my part of the trade could you draw My fan-fic character Fagan Treejumper? He is a spunky young squirrel who is the best friend of the main character(Garth) in the story "Mina Silvermist". Speces: squirrel gender: Male Eye color: green Fur color: reddish brown Wears: dark green tunic with a brown belt Weapon: Bow with a quiver of yellow fletched arrows Have fun drawing!--Wolf985 23:20, August 7, 2011 (UTC)Wolf985 Art trade Here is my drawing of Skydeath the Assassin! I hope you like it!--Wolf985 23:30, August 9, 2011 (UTC)Wolf985 Oh I love it! thank you for the awesome picture!--Wolf985 17:34, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Wolf985 Friends Aye, I'll be yer friend. Whats up? Ratthias The Warrior Forever Mighty, Forever Strong Contest Info Hi Squirrelmaiden! I am running a contest for the best picture (in my estimation) drawn of my user avatar, Scotty Bluefleck. For rules, full prize list, and descriptions, see my user profile page. This is what the grand prize winner will get.... *Full Picture in "Other Users" sections of my Art Page *Full Picture on Profile Page *Full Picture as part of my Signature for at least a month *Allowed to create one character for my fanfic ''"Gingiverian" (some very slight specifications here) *Allowed to name three "Gingiverian" characters that I describe *Personalized "Thank You" picture from me, in color God Bless, ScottyBlue(not logged in) update! Hey there Squirrelmaiden!!! I just finished Chapter 2 of Knights of Redwall!!! please read!!!--Redmight 05:29, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Squirrelmaiden! IDK much about your art but I'm just wondering: do you take requests or do you only do trades? Vilaya I NEED some cake! 13:13, August 30, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Yes! I have a short haired guinea pig named Monty and he is just a sweetheart :) Vilaya I NEED some cake! 16:25, August 30, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel btw wanna chat? :) guinea pigs are so awesome aren't they? Btw have you read The Sable Quean? It's one of my favorite Redwall books :) Vilaya I NEED some cake! 16:36, August 30, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel That's ok :) btw can I tell you my art request now? Vilaya I NEED some cake! 16:46, August 30, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I would like you to draw Onepaw Bloodtooth; a character from a fanfiction of mine I haven't posted yet. Onepaw is a pale brown ferret with a darker brown 'mask' around her eyes, which are yellowy-colored. Her right paw is missing; and there is a hook where it used to be. She is wearing a light brown tunic and a black belt, and in her left paw she holds a hatchet. Vilaya I NEED some cake! 16:58, August 30, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks a ton, Squirrelmaiden! Wanna keep chatting? :) Vilaya I NEED some cake! 17:06, August 30, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel YAY! :D btw I know a way we can chat faster Vilaya I NEED some cake! 01:41, August 31, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel on here: http://www.salem.speeqe.com/ Vilaya I NEED some cake! 01:55, August 31, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel hey Hey Squirrelmaiden just wanted to say i can't be on speeqe today, sorry. --Vilaya I NEED some cake! 02:41, August 31, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel AWESOME JOB!!!! Vilaya He had it coming! 22:06, September 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hi Squirrelmaiden, hows it going, I don't know if you remember me cause you didn't respond to my last message to you, anyway if you like to chat, I am always free for a nice chat :) Niko Banks Hi, want to be friends? :), 11:20, September 14, 2011, (UTC) Me, not much really, but I've been kinda busy on DA (Deviant Art) and I have not been on this wiki for a while, I've been also running my own wiki sites aswell, There are links to them on my profile, so hows your day been so far? Niko Banks Hi, want to be friends? :), 10:40, September 14, 2011, (UTC) School work and after school activaties, wow that dosn't sound like fun, well after school activaties are fun, depends what activaty you choose to do, reading is also alot of fun to do aswell.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 11:08, September 14, 2011, (UTC) Thanks for the picture! I'll put it in the Gallery right away. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 03:10, September 18, 2011 (UTC) It's Jump! Hi there Squirrelmaiden! Mind if we did another art trade? I see improvement in your artwork nowadays!--[[User:JumpoverMoon|'JumpoverMoon']][[User talk:JumpoverMoon| Kachunk!]] 01:32, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi there. Could you draw a ferret named Vurk. Vurk is a brown ferret with a black mask of fur around his eyes. He is muscular and tall, and has black eyes. He wears a green traveler's jacket that is open to reveal his chest. He also wears green trousers with a rope belt and since he is a weightlifter in a circus troupe, you should have him holding up a big sort of dumbbell in one paw. Good luck--a not logged in Jump Done! Marigold is done, hope you like!--[[User:JumpoverMoon|'JumpoverMoon']][[User talk:JumpoverMoon| Kachunk!]] 05:15, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Squirrelmaiden! Can you comment on my fanfiction A little night music? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 16:35, October 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thank you, Squirrelmaiden for the awesome picture of Vurk!--[[User:JumpoverMoon|'JumpoverMoon']][[User talk:JumpoverMoon| Kachunk!]] 19:18, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks For Entering Thank you for entering my art contest! All the pictures were really great; yours was one of the 3rd place winners so Congratulations! Your prize; you get to name a character, which I will describe, for my fanfic. Thanks again! The CHaracter: Dibbun Batbabe with black fur and grey wings. Wears a sleeveless dusty white smock belted with rope. Has Red eyes. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure!' 21:36, October 1, 2011 (UTC)